


Runaway With Me

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cares for Harry like only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From Omegle convo with ma omegle friend Taylor!! :D Hope you likeee

Harry felt the cool leather on his neck once again after hands had locked it to his neck. He didn’t like this at all and he felt like screaming, but didn’t. In case they hurt him even more than they had.

It was quiet and dark as Louis snuck down the hall. He’d be if his father heard him. He entered Harry’s room quietly, on tiptoes. “Harry?” he whispered gently.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, even though he was sure it was. No other person would be sneaking down the halls and talking to Harry, possibly risking their life if the master saw them.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Louis whispered. “I brought you food.”

“Oh, thank god.” As if on cue, Harry’s stomach rumbled. He looked down. “Been hungry all day.”

“Here, pretty,” Louis smiled, placing a plate down that contained sandwiches. “Let me get your collar,” he said, unclasping it and taking it off.

“Thank god. I hate that thing. It’s even worse when he attaches the leash and walks around, dragging me like I’m some fucking dog. Have you overheard anything recently?” Harry asked, before chewing the sandwiches roughly, not caring for what was in them.

“About you getting out of here?” Louis asked. “No. I’m sorry.”

“Have you heard any plans though, what they’re actually planning on doing with me?” Harry gulped as he saw Louis’ breathing pattern change. He knows Louis is hiding something from him.

“N-no,” Louis lied, looking away.

“But you’re hiding something, Lou. Tell me. Tell what the fucked up thing they have planned for me.” Harry gulped. What if Louis got angry with him and started being like his father?

“They- Dad says he wants to show you off, like a trophy husband and um, fuck you.” He said quietly.

Harry groaned. “At least it’s not something crazy like clip my vocal chords.” He said, swallowing hard.

Louis looked away.

“They’re not actually going to do that, are they?” Harry almost screamed, eyes almost popping out of his head.

“Um, maybe…”

“Oh, fuck.”

 

“Shit Harry, I’m so fucking sorry,” Louis cried. “I tried to stop them.”

Harry couldn’t say anything. His throat killed, not to mention the fact that the master put the collar straight back on him and fucked him right up the ass afterwards as well.

“I’m so so sorry.” Louis cried.

Tears started rolling down Harry’s cheeks as well and he curled in on himself. He just wished he could be free. But what was even the point anymore? Even if he was released, he would now be an outcast in society. He was forever mute from now on. And unless you’d had your vocal cords clipped before, you couldn’t sympathise with him. He couldn’t fucking talk.

“Shit Harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis cried. “I tried to stop him, I really did. I yelled and smashed a vase but he just hit me. I’m so sorry Harry!”

Harry would’ve leapt into Louis’ arms had he not been leashed to a pole in the room, but he did fall even further to the ground, taking pity on himself.

“I should… I should kill him, kill him so you’re free. So we’re both free!” Louis yelled angrily.

Harry shook his head. Louis could not get hurt because of him.

“I have to do something!” Louis pleaded.

Harry shook his head, pleading in return.

“Runaway with me,” Louis said. “Runaway.”

Harry couldn’t deny that what Louis had said was tempting, and he honestly had no choice as when he looked back at Louis, he had the lead in his hand and was already pulling Harry towards the door. Which made Harry very confused.

“Quickly, put these on,” Louis said, handing Harry a shirt and some boxers.

Harry wondered when the hell Louis was going to take the collar and leash off and slapped really hard in the back, pointing at the collar before Louis’ eyes dawned in realisation.

“Shit yeah, sorry,” Louis said, pulling the collar off before reaching for Harry’s hand. “The coast is clear, let’s go.” And then they ran.

They ran alongside each other, but Harry saw two small lights coming closer and he would have let Louis know, had he been able to.

But Louis did see them and pushed Harry into a small cranny, there bodies pressed together as the two figures holding the flashlights passed. “Phew, that was close,” he whispered.

Harry’s breathing steadied once again. It was going to take a long time to get used to not being able to talk, which was for sure.

Louis pulled him back out into the hallway, walking quickly for the front door. “HE’S ESCAPED!” a voice called behind them. “Quick!” Louis yelled, racing them down the hall.

Harry tripped over the rug that he didn’t know was there because of the dark and before he could get up, a light was shining in his eyes and a man was standing above him. “I wonder if he’s been claimed yet.” The man said aloud. Harry gulped.

“Leave him alone!” Louis shouted at the man, stepping in front of Harry, protecting him.

They didn’t do such a thing, one of them grabbing Harry and throwing him over their shoulder, storming up the stairs towards the master’s bedroom.

“Stop, stop!” Louis shouted after them, following them.

But Louis didn’t reach them in time, the guard or whatever he was knocked on the door in front of him and Louis heard the lock twisting…

“No dad stop!” Louis shouted, banging the door. “Stop! He’s mine! I want him! Please! Don’t hurt him!”

“He’s definitely not yours, son. But you can have the young blonde one that works in the kitchens.” His father called from inside his room. Outside the room, Louis sighed in defeat. At least he wasn’t going to be punished.

“I don’t want him, I want Harry. Please, he can be my birthday present. Ah, wanna fuck him so hard, scuff him up,” Louis said, hoping his father would give Harry to him if he thought he was going to treat him like shit too.

“No, Lou, son, you have no idea how much of a slut he is for me!” Louis would kick the door down if he could because his Harry was inside.

“Come on Dad, bet he’d be a good slut for me too! He’d love for me to fuck his mouth; He’s gagging for it. Please! I’m getting hard just thinking about it!” He bargained.

Harry heard Louis pounding the door from outside the room. Unfortunately, he could also feel the master’s fingers sliding inside of him.

“Please Dad, I’ll do anything!” he yelled. “Please!”

His father didn’t comply, just slid another finger inside the boy’s hole, opening him up.

“Please Dad, anything! I’ll… I’ll… fuck him in front of you! Just please… open this door,” he cried.

“Would you let me fuck you, for him?” Louis gasped, horrified that his father was such a bastard.

“Yes,” Louis said quietly. “Yes.” He was only fifteen, but he could do it.

The master stopped touching him, and started toward the door. Harry heard Louis agree. He wouldn’t let him give up himself just for a freak like himself. Harry felt he didn’t deserve someone like Louis to care for him.

“You can fuck me,” Louis said quietly as his father opened the door, face down towards the floor.

His father grabbed him, hands landing on shoulders and full of vehement. It was surely going to leave a bruise. But his father continued pulling Louis towards the bed and Harry had no choice but to watch as he had been chained by his ankles to the end of the bed.

“Just, hurry,” Louis said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, scared to look.

His father didn’t even prepare him. After pulling his pants off, he just began fucking him whilst Louis screamed and Harry sat with tears rolling down his face in the corner of the room.

“STOP STOP IT HURTS PLEASE!!” Louis screamed.

“You wanted to be my slut. You wanted to replace him.” Louis could smell the alcohol in his breath.

Louis winced, biting his lip hard as he took it.

At least he always prepared Harry. Harry had no idea how painful it would be without being stretched first when it was already painful enough.

Louis gritted his teeth to keep from calling out anymore. He wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction.

But he couldn’t help the moan escape his lips as he thrust into his sweet spot and he felt himself filling up with hot, sticky, cum.

Louis groaned in disgust. He felt dirty all over. But he was happy he saved Harry.

When both boys woke up simultaneously – strangely enough – the next day, they both felt dirty, Harry had had fingers up his hole and Louis had had his own father’s penis. Harry had a collar and leash on again and was leashed to the bed now and Harry hated the master… obviously.

“Ugh,” Louis groaned in disgust. “I feel disgusting.”

Harry would have told him that it’s okay, he would have comforted him and said it would wear off. He would have comforted him. So instead of soothing with his voice, he simply rubbed Louis’ back, hoping it would suffice.

Louis smiled up at Harry. “Thanks.”

Harry smiled in return.

“I promise to get you out of here, even if it kills me,” Louis told him.

Harry’s smile grew bigger. He knew he could trust Louis.

“I promise,” Louis said, looking into Harry’s eyes.

And Harry nodded, as though to say ‘I know you will,’ because he trusted Louis and he knew that he would stick to his promise.

And Louis did. He had planned everything. He waited up until everyone was asleep before he snuck back down the hall.

Harry heard a noise, feet shuffling in the room.

“It’s just me,” Louis whispered as he closed the door.

Harry smiled, he knew that Louis would turn all smarty-pants and get him out.


End file.
